dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Paris/Armor
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Parasaurolophus *Name: Paris (パラパラ Parapara) *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 630 **Rock/Scissors: 460 *Type: Recovery Type *Card Rarity: Gold *Ultimate Move: Ultimate Leaf *Other: Like all armored arcade dinosaurs, she gains her armor after she battles enough to fill the bar at the bottom of the screen, using her Ultimate Move on the next win. The bar to use the Move again recharges quicker once she has her armor. Availability Like all armored dinosaurs, she was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; DT05-竜) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (DT05-竜) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (DT11-竜) *3D image edition (DT17-竜) *Kakushin 1st Edition (DT23-竜) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (DT29-竜) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (DT35-竜) *Kakushin 4th Edition (DT41-竜) Paris DinoTector Armor Card 6.gif|DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Paris Card (DinoTector Armor) 2.jpg|Back of DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Paris DinoTector Armor Card 5.gif|DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Paris DinoTector Armor Card 4.gif|DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Paris DinoTector Armor Card 3.gif|DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Paris Card (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Back of DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Paris DinoTector Armor Card 2.gif|DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) PADTBack.jpg|Back of DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Paris DinoTector Armor Card 1.gif|DinoTector Paris arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Grass *Owner: Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Debut: X-Treme Map Quest **Appeared In: 56, 58, 65-66, 68, 70, 72-74, 76-79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Diceratops, Tuojiangosaurus (with Tupuxuara), Anhanguera (through Tupuxuara), Maximus, Armatus (with Chomp and Ace), Apatosaurus (with Chomp and Ace) *Other: Paris can use Ultimate Leaf only when in this form. Her Element Booster was first used against Gavro's Diceratops. It was the third and final of the D-Team's Element Boosters to debut and the fourth overall, and is typically used as her main battling form once acquired. Move Cards ;Ultimate Leaf :Paris surges herself with energy, then charge at her opponent with grass energy swirling around her and rams into them! Provided by Dr. Z. ;Green Impulse :Paris tosses her opponent into the air, and a group of Tupuxuara fly in and spiral up into them, letting them crash to the ground! Acquired after Shantungosaurus' defeat. ;Metal Wing :Three Pteranodon fly in and slice Paris' opponent with their wings! ;Emerald Garden :Paris shoots a ball of grass energy at her opponent that, when it his, springs up into a garden that drains their energy and sends it back to her! Provided by Dr. Z. TCG Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 2000, 1900 (PP1) *Level: - *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKDS-088/100, DKDS-099/100, DKTA-088/100, SAS-082/100, PP1-005/006, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKDS-SAS), Colossal Rare (DKDS), Colossal Exclusive (PP1), Thai Foil (DKJC) *Other: As a Dinotector Dinosaur, it can only be summoned by being placed on top of a small form Paris with the On ability. Her card from the Jurassic Clash booster set is unreadable, so its abilities are unknown. *Abilities: ;Master (all) :This Dinosaur can use all Grass Super Moves. ;Healing (DKDS) :If this Dinosaur uses an Ultimate Super Move, you gain 1 Life Point after the battle. (An Ultimate Super Move is any Super Move with "Ultimate" in its name.) ;Cure (DKTA) :When this Dinosaur battles a Spectral Armor Dinosaur, you gain 2 Life Points. ;Heal (SAS) :At the start of your turn, if you have "Chomp (Battle Mode)" or "Ace (Battle Mode)" in play, you gain 2 Life Points. ;Shield (PP1) :When this Dinosaur is attacked, you can reveal your hand. If all the cards revealed are Grass cards, this Dinosaur has 2200 Power during that battle. Parasaurolophus - Paris DinoTector TCG Card 2-DKDS-Collosal.png|Paris (Dinotector) Colossal Rare TCG card (DKDS) Parasaurolophus - Paris DinoTector TCG Card 3-DKTA-Gold (French).jpg|Paris (Dinotector) TCG card (DKTA) g1parisParasaurolophus - Paris_DinoTector_Armor.jpg|Paris (Dinotector) TCG card (SAS) (French) g1parisScreen shot 2011-10-14 at 2.11.55 PM.png|Paris (Dinotector) TCG card (PP1) (French) DKJC Dinotector Paris TCG card.png|Paris (Dinotector) TCG card (DKJC) (Thai) Gallery Parasaurolophus_armor.jpg|full-sized DinoTector Paris Paris (Dinotector Armor) 1.jpg|Paris summoned with DinoTector Armor Ultimate Leaf (Paris) 12.jpg|DinoTector Paris using Ultimate Leaf Videos Grass Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:TCG Category:Element Booster Dinosaurs Category:Female Category:Characters